


Lie To Me

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Meeting Castiel in a bar changes Dean’s life much more than he could have expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [roswellnm42](https://roswellnm42.livejournal.com/)’s art prompt [HERE](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/spnreversemod/39830858/213751/213751_original.png).

They met when the new semester had just started. One night, Castiel waltzed into the bar with a bunch of other freshmen. Dean had just worked his way up from occasional errant runner and bus boy to actual waiter. They even let him near the grill and help with the food. If he had his way, he‘d be working behind the bar, mixing drinks, but Ellen was a stickler for the rules and he wasn‘t twenty-one yet.

The second the group walked in, loud and obnoxious, Dean wanted to go hide in the kitchen. But one look from Ellen made him hestitate and get out his order pad. She wasn’t angry. On the contrary. The pitying look she sent his way was what did it. Nothing wrong with not being at college but earning his tuition first. If he had some money to save up for it that was. With his dad recently being laid off, most of what he earned went towards utilities. And other kids his age could be cruel. Especially those coming from the private college uphill.

Castiel was different though. He immediately cut off the first guy in his group who even remotely tried to diminish Dean and they were all downright pleasant for the rest of the night. They didn’t even try to make a pass at Bela who had been serving them their drinks all night. At least the rich kids all had convincing fake I.D. cards, so even though everyone knew they were freshmen, they brought a lot of revenue to the bar.

When the group left, Castiel stayed behind.

“Can I get you anything else?” Dean asked.

“Your phone number?” Castiel boldly replied.

Dean got flustered and scratched his temple. He wasn‘t out yet, nor was he even sure if he was gay. And he was certainly not hooking up with a rich college kid. “I don’t think so,” he replied.

“Why not?” Castiel cocked his head.

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again. So many reasons, none of them he wanted to say out loud. “Sorry, I’ve made it a habit to not hook up with visitors. Too much heartbreak, you know?” Dean tried to be smooth. “That I would cause,” he added, then cringed at himself.

Castiel grinned. “I bet. Good thing I’m local then.”

“What?” Dean frowned. “But you’re a freshman?”

“Yeah and my family also recently moved here. So you can safely give me your number. I promise not to move away from you.” Castiel’s smile was so winning, Dean was stumped. The only thing he could do was program his number in the phone that was held out to him. He couldn‘t even type in a fake. He was sure Castiel wouldn’t hesitate to come back and ask again.

Castiel glanced at the phone when Dean handed it back. “Thank you, Dean.” Castiel beamed at him before sliding out of the booth and leaving the Roadhouse.

Bela came over to clean the glasses and collect the tip. They would split everything at the end of the night. “Did you just give that cute guy your number? I‘m jealous.”

Dean flushed. “Uh. No, it‘s just... He‘s new in town and wanted to get some pointers.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Bela winked at him but let it drop for the rest of the night.

Dean tried to put it out of his mind as well and finished the rest of his shift. When he got home, everyone was already asleep. He snuck a peak in Sammy’s room to make sure he was safe and then retreated to his own room. Only then did he get out his phone. There were three new messages.

‘Hi. This is Castiel.‘

‘The guy from the bar.‘

‘I hope your shift didn‘t run too long. Have a good night, Dean.‘

Dean smiled. He‘d heard Castiel‘s name from his friends before or he‘d probably think the guy was messing with him now. He wasn‘t sure what he expected, but these innocent texts were not it.

‘Thanks, just got in. Goodnight.‘ Dean sent back, putting his phone on his nightstand. The screen lit up again before he had even fully laid it down.

‘That‘s late. Sleep in tomorrow?‘ Castiel sent back.

Dean wished. But he was helping at Bobby‘s junkyard tomorrow morning. ‘You’re still up yourself. No classes tomorrow?‘

‘Couldn’t sleep. :/‘

‘Hangover already starting?‘ Dean wasn’t even sure how much Castiel had drunk that night. He still seemed sober when he talked to him.

‘Met a cute guy today. Now I’m excited. :)‘

Dean snorted but it also made him smile. He pulled the blanket over his head, happy nobody could see him right now.

‘Oh? What’s his name? Where did you meet?‘ 

‘Don’t ask stupid questions.‘ Came the reply. Dean frowned at the phone until a few seconds later, a wink followed. Still, there was nothing Dean could reply. The minutes passed and Dean was about to put his phone away for good, when a new text popped up. ‘Want to meet up tomorrow?‘

The no was already typed in when Dean deleted the text before sending it. Screw it. He deserved a few hours. ‘4 pm behind the library?‘

‘I’ll be there. Goodnight, Dean.‘

‘Goodnight, Castiel.‘ Dean had added _dream of me_ at first but deleted it faster than the no before. He shut off his phone before he could do anything stupid and went to sleep.

**

The next day, Dean was running late, so he didn’t have time to change after leaving the junkyard and before picking up Sam to drive him to the library. He cursed himself for not leaving earlier. Bobby would have let him, but Dean had gotten so engrossed in one of the old cars, that he’d lost track of time. So now he was in jeans, flannel and grease and still late. Castiel wasn’t in front of the library, which was great, because he didn’t know how to explain him to Sammy.

Dean almost didn’t expect him behind the building either, but there he was, leaning against the wall and fiddling with his phone. He smiled and pocketed it as soon as he saw Dean. After looking him up and down, Castiel bit his lip. “You look insanely hot.“

Again, Dean was thrown for a loop by the unexpected greeting. Castiel took a step closer, now licking over the lip he had previously bitten and something in Dean’s mind just went blank. He grapped the lapels of Castiel’s trenchcoat and pushed him back up against the wall while greeting him with a hungry kiss.

Castiel responded by burying a hand in Dean’s hair and deepening the kiss. They didn’t break for anything but brief puffs of air for a while. Somehow Castiel’s leg had found its way in between Dean’s and Dean was shamelessly rutting against the other boy. And Dean briefly registered that he had an answer. He was definitely not straight, that was for sure.

When they finally broke apart, both panting harshly, Castiel chuckled before cupping Dean’s cheek tenderly. It was a harsh contrast to their frantic make-out session and Dean flinched a little at how much more intimate it felt. “For the record, that’s not the only reason why I wanted to meet you,“ Castiel said.

“Want me to show you the town?“ Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually I like it right here,“ Castiel replied, biting his lip again as if knowing that would drive Dean crazy. “I don‘t think I‘ve fully taken in the scenery quite yet.“

“That‘s what I thought,“ Dean grinned and moved back in. This time, Castiel grabbed him and turned them so Dean was the one up against the wall.

“Haven‘t studied the wall yet,“ Castiel shrugged in explanation and then they were kissing again. Except from their new angle, Castiel‘s coat fell forward, hiding their bodies from potential passers-by. Nobody really came back here except to make out, but that didn‘t mean another couple might not show. So Dean was grateful for the coat when Castiel moved things up a notch and slipped his hands into his pants.

It didn‘t take long before that led to pants being opened and Castiel fisting both of their cocks together until they both came, noises muffled by open mouthed kisses.

Afterwards they both just kind of stayed close together, Castiel leaning heavily into Dean, both coming down from their high. Dean had his eyes closed and pretended the rest of the world didn’t exist. It was way too easy to forget his problems with Castiel nuzzled into him. But eventually reality came back and Dean started stretching in a gentle attempt to get Castiel to leave him up.

Castiel pouted but pulled back, reaching into his pockets to pull out some tissues to clean up with. Dean raised an eyebrow at this. Did Castiel come prepared after all? “What?“ Castiel must have seen Dean’s look. “I’m accident prone, ok? You don’t want to know how often I’ve spilled coffee all over myself or my books.“

Dean chose to believe him but tucked himself away without asking for a tissue for himself. He cringed a little and wiped his hands on his jeans, realizing again how dirty they were. Castiel was dishevelled now, but had looked like he truly made an effort before. It somehow made Dean feel unworthy. “So, this was fun...“ he started, intend on giving Castiel a way out.

“And we should most definitely repeat it,“ Castiel finished for him. 

Dean looked up, stunned. He... wanted to.

“But also actually talk next time,“ Castiel winked. “Assuming this is goodbye for today?“

Dean got out his phone to check the time and flinched. “Fuck. Yes. Sorry.“ Sammy would be waiting for him out by the car, wondering where Dean was. He couldn‘t go back out there with Castiel in tow. He took a deep breath and avoided looking Castiel straight in the eye. “Would you, uh, mind waiting here for a few minutes after I leave?“

“One condition,“ Castiel demanded, cupping Dean‘s cheek again to have their eyes meet.

“Yes?“ Dean asked.

“One last kiss?“ Castiel asked and gave Dean his best puppy eyes, making Dean laugh and diffusing the situation.

Dean held up a single finger before leaning in for a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away, met Castiel‘s eyes again and cracked, meeting his lips again for a deeper, lingering kiss. But he knew he had to go, so when he pulled back the next time, he just turned around and walked away.

Sammy was waiting for him, sitting on the hood of the Impala. “Don‘t let dad see you do that,“ Dean chastised.

Sam snorted. “Think he‘ll be sober enough to drive again anytime soon?“

“That‘s not fair,“ Dean replied, pointing a finger at his brother and getting in the car. Sam had grown bold lately. He wasn‘t even holding back with their father present and Dean was a little afraid of when things would turn truly ugly.

“What?“ Sam held his chin up high. “It’s true.“

“He‘s just having a hard time right now, ok? You know he just got laid off. As soon as he finds a new job...“ Dean explained, starting the car.

“Is he even looking?“ Sam responded.

Dean tried not to show his flinch. That was the question. “You keep your mouth shut when we get home, ok? Promise me, Sammy.“ Dean glanced over at his little brother. “I just want to have a quiet night for once.“

Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout. “Where were you anyway? I was waiting.“

“None of your business,“ Dean replied harshly, glad when Sam at least didn‘t prod him for more information.

The rest of his evening of course did not stay quiet and Dean was glad that when he finally made it to his room and closed the door to the rest of his dysfunctional family, there were a few texts from Castiel waiting for him.

‘Can‘t wait to see you again. Maybe in public next time?‘

‘Though I‘d also be ok with a remote dark place. ;)‘

‘Feel free to call me later.‘

Dean briefly considered it. But the risk of Sam overhearing him was too great. Their walls were thin. So instead he texted.

**

It was the start of a few very good weeks for Dean. He kept meeting Castiel every chance he got. Never where anyone he knew was likely to see him, but they did go out for food a few times. Mostly they kept meeting in Castiel‘s dorm room and behind the library though. Occasionally Dean would drive them to a scenic location and they made out in the car. His favorite was Castiel‘s dorm though, because sometimes he stayed when Castiel had to study and grabbed some of his books to read as well. It almost made him feel like a normal kid his age.

At first, Dean avoided talking about his problems, not wanting to spoil his escape, but eventually Castiel started opening up about his strict father and that he was glad he could convince him to let him stay in the dorms, even though he had a perfectly good room in their new house not too far away from the university.

Hearing Castiel complain about his dad made him more inclinded to share his own stories and soon enough, Castiel had become such a vital part in Dean‘s life, other people had started to pick up on it. Bela and Ellen kept teasing him about the girl in his life and when were they going to meet her. Whenever they were alone, Bela kept asking about _the boy_. Dean appreciated her more for this, but he definitely wouldn‘t open up to her about it.

Part of him selfishly wanted to keep Cas for himself, but he was also deeply afraid of actually admitting he might be gay. He was probably bi, if he was honest with himself, but it felt like this would go down even worse. So the first person he told was Sammy.

He‘d been ruinning late on a library date again, but this time he asked Castiel to come back out with him. Clasping their fingers firmly together, he faced his brother while holding hands with Cas. “Sammy, this is Castiel,“ he introduced them simply. “Cas, this is my brother, Sammy.“

Sam jumped down from the car with wide eyes, but he didn‘t lose a beat and held his hand out for Cas to shake. “Actually, it‘s Sam.“

Castiel smiled and shook his hand. “I understand, Sam. I like Cas better than Castiel also.“ He smiled at Dean, who had started shortening his name early on.

Sam beamed. “It‘s really nice to meet you, Cas.“ He looked at Dean and gave him a little nod, which Dean took as approval. He started to relax until Sam asked, “Are you joining us for dinner?“

“Oh fuck no!“ Dean was quick to decline. He turned towards Cas. “I mean, I‘m sorry, but...“

Castiel raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed Dean‘s. “It‘s ok, Dean. I get it. Nice to meet you, Sam.“

Dean looked at Cas and swayed towards him a little. But he just squeezed his hand before letting go and walking towards the driver‘s side of the car. “I‘ll see you tomorrow, Cas.“

Castiel nodded and waved at Sam. “Nice to meet you, Sam.“

Sam waved back and got in the car. After they‘d driven a few minutes in silence, they stopped at a red light and Dean finally braved looking over at his brother. Sam was smiling at him, his whole face lit up. “What?“ Dean asked, squirming a little.

“Cas seems nice.“ Sam remarked.

“He is,“ Dean responded.

“I‘m glad he makes you happy, Dean. You deserve it.“ Sam stated and Dean found himself smiling back, feeling relieved and just happy. A car behind them honked, reminding him that they were on the road. Dean held up a hand in apology and focused back on the road.

Sam didn‘t ask Dean for specifics of their relationship, nor did he mention Castiel‘s name in front of dad, but he just generally smiled at Dean more and he was even more lenient towards dad for a while. Apparently Dean‘s happiness was contagious.

It didn‘t last for very long though, because no good thing ever did in Dean‘s life. 

**

One day he came home and John was already waiting for him. “What the fuck do you think you‘re doing, boy?“ he was accusing, waving a half empty beer bottle.

Dean gulped, immediately feeling guilty. “Dad, I...“ he started, but paused. What exactely was John accusing him of?

“Humiliating me like this. My own son!“ John took a large drag from the bottle. “And with the son of my sworn enemy!“

Dean froze. Wait, what now? “Dad, I don‘t know what you heard, but...“

“Don‘t even try to deny it, Dean. Kubrick saw you. I don‘t know what I did wrong with you, son. I certainly didn‘t raise you like this.“ John narrowed his eyes.

Dean was engulfed in a sudden burst of anger. “Lately you haven‘t been raising me at all, dad. What the hell are you even doing? I‘ve worked my ass of in the past few months to provide for this family. I‘ve been the one making sure Sam does his homework and gets to school on time. So you can really fuck off with your opinions about my life.“

John threw the bottle against the wall right next to Dean and Dean flinched. “Well you can thank your boyfriend for that.“

“What the fuck are you even on? Cas has nothing...“ 

“He‘s a fucking Novak, Dean. Why do you think his father even came down to our town in the first place, buying up my company and making sure we all got laid off?“ 

Dean paused and blinked. Wait. Castiel‘s father was the capitalist pig who bought the company? But Castiel never said anything. This must be a mistake.

“I‘ll give you two choices, Dean. Either you pack up your shit and leave, or you grow the hell up and stop whatever shit you think you‘re pulling with that Novak kid.“ John turned on his heels and stormed off, slamming the door to the kitchen.

Dean turned around as well and stormed out of the house, got in the car and started driving. He was smart enough to stop when the tears started to become too much for him to keep going, but he stayed in the car, surrounded by the familiar smell of leather and the soothing tones of Led Zep blasting from the speakers. 

He‘d leave John in a heartbeat, but he couldn‘t leave Sam. And if it was true, if Castiel was the reason why Dean was in this whole mess in the first place, Dean didn‘t know how to feel about it. Why did Cas never say anything? They‘d talked about their families often enough at this point. Though Cas never quite specified what exactely it was that his father was doing.

Having calmed down a bit, Dean drove to the library to look up the Novak family. He felt a stab of pain when he looked at the pathway that led to the back of the library, but swallowed it down and went inside the actual building for once. It didn‘t take long to confirm that Castiel‘s father was indeed the person responsible for his father losing his job. And with everything that Castiel had told him, the Novak‘s only decided to relocate when Cas was accepted into college here, to keep an eye on him. So his father had been right. Castiel was the reason Dean‘s life had turned to shit.

Dean pulled up his phone. ‘Consider us done. Liar.‘

Then he shut it all the way off and got back in his car to drive. He only made it back home late at night because he knew Sam would worry instead. But he went straight to his room and locked the door, rolling into a ball and biting in his pillow to muffle his sobs.

**

The next day, he refused to turn his phone back on and almost called in sick for work. But he couldn‘t do that to Ellen and hopefully the bustle would be enough to distract him. He was missing Castiel to help him deal with his problems. But Castiel himself was the problem, so Dean had nowhere to go.

One look at him and Ellen tried to send him home. But Dean could be stubborn. He regretted it an hour later, when Cas showed up at the bar, looking equally as distraught. Bela raised her eyebrow and leaned over to Dean. “You want me to throw him out or cover for you so you can go talk in private?“

Dean hesitated. But then he took a deep breath. “Cover for me?“

She nodded and Dean grabbed Castiel by his coat and dragged him out back before he could say anything.

“Dean,“ Castiel started as soon as they had a little privacy. “I don‘t know what you think I did, but...“

“Did your father lay off my dad?“ Dean interjected and he could see the answer on Castiel‘s face.

“Oh,“ Castiel looked down, ashamed.

“Why did you not tell me? After everything I told you? Why did you not tell me you‘re the reason why my life went to shit?“ Dean held back a sob and focused on staying angry instead.

Castiel frowned. “Dean, I‘m sorry I didn‘t tell you, but...“ He reached out a hand and cupped Dean‘s cheek before Dean flinched away. “I had been hoping I‘d made your life better, not worse.“

“Your father only moved here because you did,“ Dean argued.

“True,“ Castiel shrugged. “And yes, he did lay off your dad.“ Castiel held up a hand before Dean could interject. “But he could‘ve always reapplied. My dad had to let go all of the workers to hand out new contracts. He‘s modernizing the company, he created a lot of new jobs. It‘s not my fault your dad never tried to get back in.“

“Wait, what?“ Dean cocked his head. That was news to him. “But even still, why didn‘t you ever tell me?“

Castiel shrugged. “I didn‘t want to get you mad. I guess I also didn‘t want you more angry at your dad.“ Castiel sighed. “I mean, my dad did change the job description, maybe your dad wouldn‘t have, uhm, qualified?“

Dean stopped. “Are you calling us dumb working class?“ His anger at Castiel flared back up. 

“That‘s not at all what I meant, Dean. I know you‘re smart. You think I only gaze into your eyes and zone off when you talk about literature?“ Castiel argued.

Dean blushed. But he was still so confused. “Just still. Why did you never tell me?“

“I was afraid of this.“ Castiel gestured between them. “I was afraid of losing you.“

“Well you have now,“ Dean replied and something in him broke and his tears started falling. Castiel‘s faced crumbled as well.

“Dean...“ He reached out, but Dean took a step back.

“No. John found out. It‘s over either way or he‘ll throw me out.“ Dean angrily wiped his sleeves over his cheeks.

Castiel froze. “Move in with me.“

Dean laughed bitterly. “Did you not just hear me? We‘re done. It was nothing but a meaningless hookup anyway. I mean. Look at you and then look at me. Who were we kidding?“

Castiel shook his head. “I know you don‘t mean any of this Dean and I just want you to know, I‘ll give you a few days to think this through. Just know I‘ll be waiting.“ Castiel turned to leave, but then turned around again. “And I am really, really sorry for lying to you about my father.“ And then he left.

Dean was left alone behind the bar, thoroughly confused. He tried really hard to be angry at Castiel still, but he‘d almost made it impossible. Dammit. Why did he always seem to have the right words? Couldn‘t Dean have fallen for an actual asshole so his life would be easier now?

He gasped and covered his mouth, even though he hadn‘t said that last part out loud. Fuck. He kicked the trashcan and winced at the loud sound it gave off. Why was his life so complicated?

When he went back inside, Ellen raised her eyebrow and pointed towards her office. Shoulders slumped, Dean went. And because it was all too raw for him and he was just so confused, he let it all out and more or less told Ellen everything. The next thing he knew, Ellen had put him up on the couch in her office, wrapped him in a blanket and told him not to worry about anything else for a while.

And Dean was just exhausted, so before he knew it, he fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night in a panic, realizing Sam must be worried sick. He fished out his cellphone and turned it on, assaulted by a large number of text notifications. He went to Sam’s first and saw that the last one was ‘Ellen called to tell me everything. Don‘t worry, Dean. We‘ll get through this together.‘

Dean sniffled and hugged the phone to his chest. He should‘ve known Ellen would take charge. Withough looking at the rest, Dean went back to sleep. He woke up the next morning to find Bobby watching him from behind Ellen‘s desk.

“Bobby?“ Dean slurred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What‘re you doing here?“ And why had Dean not heard him come in? He stretched and yawned, still feeling exhausted.

“Ellen called me. I‘m here to pick you up, son. You‘re not going back to John, that‘s for sure.“ John replied gruffly.

“But...“ Dean frowned.

“Don‘t even bother arguing. Your brother is packing your things as we speak.“ Bobby informed him.

“Sammy?“ Dean sat up straight. “Oh fuck, Bobby. I can‘t leave him alone with John. That‘ll end very badly.“ He shook his head, eyes wide in fear of Sam physically getting hurt without Dean present to diffuse their arguments.

“He‘s packing for the both of you, ya idjit.“ Bobby simply stated.

“But...“ Dean was still confused. Was he still dreaming? He untangled from the blanket. “I don‘t... understand.“

Bobby got up and walked over to the couch, wrapping an arm around Dean‘s shoulders a little awkwardly. “Neither Ellen nor me were gonna let you go back to that homophobic drunk. It‘s just that I already have a spare room. I hope you‘ll be ok sharing with your brother for a while.“

Dean quickly nodded. “Of course, Bobby, but...“

“It won‘t be for long anyway. I figure we‘ll be able to send you off to college next semester and have you sleep in the dorms. If you‘d prefer some privacy, that is.“ Bobby smiled at him encouragingly.

“Bobby, that‘s... that‘s...“ Dean gaped and fought hard to blink back tears again.

Bobby chucked his arm and got up, placing his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “Let‘s get your brother and then get some breakfast into you, ok? We can talk about your room then. But let me get one thing straight, we‘re not painting it pink.“

Dean was startled out of his misery by that comment. He opened his mouth but then closed it when he saw the smirk threating to make its way onto Bobby‘s usually stony face. “How about some glittery gold highlights then?“ Dean asked.

“You should negotiate that with your brother. He has to live in it, too.“ Bobby replied and Dean smiled, breathing out deeply and releasing a lot of his tension. This would turn out ok.

**

Almost two weeks later, Dean met up with Castiel again. Castiel had stopped texting Dean after Dean broke up with him at the bar, but he readily agreed to meet behind the library when Dean took the initiative. Dean figured it was a good place for this. When Castiel arrived, slouching in his trench coat and looking tired and sad, Dean felt bad for needing two weeks. But he had to get settled in at Bobby‘s first and really think about what he wanted. And what he wanted was Castiel.

“I‘m sorry,“ Dean started. “I still don‘t understand why you had to lie to me, but I‘m sorry for blaming you for where my life was when we met.“

Castiel gave a small nod, still looking sad. “So you forgive me?“

“There‘s nothing to forgive.“ Dean replied, but noticed Castiel didn‘t catch his meaning, since he still looked dejected. “I hope you can forgive me though.“

Castiel cocked his head. “What for?“

“Overreacting. Not realizing how much you mean to me sooner. Breaking up with you when it‘s the last thing I should‘ve done.“ Dean shuffled closer. “Needing two weeks to get my shit together and come up with the courage to apologize.“

“Dean...“ Castiel whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Cas.“ Dean closed the gap between them for a soft kiss. Castiel stayed stony only for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around Dean and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Castiel had his hands wrapped around Dean‘s leather jacket, refusing to let go.

“Don‘t do this to me again, ok. I... You...“ Castiel struggled for words. “I can‘t lose you again.“

“I know.“ Dean closed his eyes and leaned in, nuzzling into Castiel. He wanted to say ‘I love you‘, but it felt too early for it. “I‘m gonna make it up to you so much, you‘ll get sick of me and want me gone, but tough luck. You‘re stuck with me now.“

Castiel chuckled. “I doubt I‘ll ever get sick of you, Dean. I do also still have to make it up to you, so we‘ll probably make everyone else around us sick.“

Dean laughed. “Probably.“ He kissed him again until Castiel pushed him away.

“Wait! What about your dad? Is he ok with this?“ Castiel asked.

Dean sighed, burying his fingers in the nape of Castiel‘s neck and playing with his hair. “That‘s a bit of a longer story. Can I tell you later over coffee?“

Castiel raised his eyebrow. “And now you...?“

“Don‘t want to talk anymore,“ Dean finished the sentence and grabbed Castiel‘s coat, dragging him with him until Dean‘s back was against the wall and Castiel could push him up against it if he wanted. Castiel grinned against his lips and they met for a dirty kiss before Castiel took Dean up on his offer and hoisted him up so Dean could wrap his legs around Castiel‘s waist to ramp this up a notch.

They had all the time in the world to talk later.


End file.
